


Changes

by KageNoNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much have change since he had left, but not all changes are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**AN: I wrote this back in middle school or early high school. Meh...it's probably not good, but what do you guys think of it, ne?**

The Changes

Yugi and Téa fight like cats and dogs.

Joey spends time loving Mai.

Tristen and Duke spends time

Fighting for Serenity's love.

Serenity and Mai reap

The rewards of having boyfriends.

So much has change since

The King of Games went on.

–

Years start to past and new changes

Come.

Téa confess, as well as Yugi,

Of love.

Joey becomes engaged to Mai.

Serenity can't decide

Who should have her love.

And the King of Games enjoys

The afterlife.

–

A ping of sadness hits

The King of Games.

His buddies in the afterlife

Encourage him to find

Happiness in the afterlife,

But nothing could cheer him.

Then he was sent back

To see the changes.

–

He returns

And have found out much

He missed being with Yugi.

He then call on the Gods

To change him

Into a beast of the shadow realm.

From all of time,

He shall watch

Yugi and his friends

From the shadow realm.


End file.
